ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 3
Votes (Phase 1) *Destil votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=775916&postcount=336 *Sprite votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=775939&postcount=337 *dwolfe votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776365&postcount=344 *Merus votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776379&postcount=346 *Adam votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776472&postcount=349 *Bongo Bill votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776483&postcount=350 *McClain142 votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776520&postcount=351 *locit votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776532&postcount=353 *shivam votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776533&postcount=354 *Eddie votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776583&postcount=356 *spineshark votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776976&postcount=368 *Nodal votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776983&postcount=369 *Umby votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777135&postcount=374 Bongo Bill is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777310&postcount=377 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777310&postcount=377 Bongo Bill: 8 dwolfe McClain142 locit shivam Eddie Rai namelessentity Nodal dwolfe: 4 Destil Sprite Merus Adam Merus: 1 Bongo Bill Umby Adam: 1 spineshark Votes (Phase 2) *Adam votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777823&postcount=404 *McClain142 votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777847&postcount=405 *Destil votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777918&postcount=408 *dwolfe votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778732&postcount=417 *Rai votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778777&postcount=420 *namelessentity votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778795&postcount=423 *Sprite votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778800&postcount=424 *Merus votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778821&postcount=425 *locit votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778880&postcount=426 *shivam votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778937&postcount=429 Eddie is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779067&postcount=432 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779067&postcount=432 Eddie: 10 Adam McClain142 Destil dwolfe Rai Merus namelessentity Sprite locit shivam Votes (Phase 3) *Nodal votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779144&postcount=439 *shivam votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779341&postcount=453 *Umby votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779517&postcount=468 *namelessentity votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779557&postcount=472 *namelessentity votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779834&postcount=486 *Rai votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779846&postcount=488 *locit votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779938&postcount=493 *McClain142 votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779965&postcount=494 *Merus votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779970&postcount=495 *dwolfe votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=780001&postcount=497 *Sprite votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=780047&postcount=499 *Adam votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=780160&postcount=510 *Destil votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=780701&postcount=533 *spineshark votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=780713&postcount=534 Nodal is scanned and revealed as clean http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781026&postcount=540 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781026&postcount=540 Nodal: 6 locit McClain142 Merus Sprite Destil spineshark Merus: 3 Nodal shivam Umby spineshark: 2 dwolfe Adam locit: 1 namelessentity Umby: 1 Rai Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=775883&postcount=335 You jolt out of bed and look at the clock. You slept through your alarm! You run out into the halls, and see that everyone else is staggering out of their rooms, bleary-eyed and panicky. Then you realize that the lights are dimmed and the computer is still in low-power mode. Then you realize that you don't have a lot to be late for anyway. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777310&postcount=377 Computer, can you locate Bongo Bill? Sorry boss, most of my scanners are still offline. Decided you didn't like the coin flip? We were so close yesterday, and someone started arguing that scorching the one side of the coin made it unbalanced so it wasn't a fair flip. And as it turns out, the votes were wrong. dwolfe is a chronic mumbler, so we never noticed him vote. We're having him write things out on his notepad for us now, just in case. "mrmrmrfrfrmrmrm" Just write it down, man. He said the search parties should be coming back soon. What? No, they'll be back any second. That's what I said, boss. No, Bill's uniform is blue, not red. "mrrmrmmfffmmrm!" Dammit. Computer, can you understand what dwolfe is saying? Yes boss, but it may be better that you can't. Also, the search parties are returning. Finally! Team 1, report. "We found his stash. A lot of underwear rescued." Good lord, whose are those? "Spineshark's name is written on the tag, sir." Huh. I would have taken you more for yellow than purple, spine. Team 2? "Nothing at all." Ah, here's Team 3. And look who they've got! Anything to say for yourself, Bill? ...no? nothing? Well, that makes this easy. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning Process initiated. ... ... ... Scan Complete. Bongo Bill is infected, boss. The words sank in. Nobody moved. Slowly, slowly, your eyes turned to Bill. Your arms reached for wrenches. Your hands tightened around knives. Nobody moved. ... Boss? I said he's infected. You caught one! You got a PRCY! That got you moving. You started to close in around Bill. Step by step, edging around his sides, cutting off his escape. He still hadn't moved. dwolfe broke first. He took a leap out of the circle, wrench raised high. But Bill stepped back, his hands raised. As you watched, he lowered himself to the floor, then flopped over on his stomach. That was all. ...What's he doing? He appears to be rolling over and dying, boss. Well, rolling over, anyway. Well. We can help with the second part, then. And so, with a certain lack of drama, you did. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779067&postcount=432 A real blowout. You must really feel like you got one this time, right boss? Hell yes, computer. We got a great lead and everything. Airtight detective work. Couldn't possibly go wrong. Not possibly, boss. Eddie? Anything to say? "Yes. *ahem.* "Only those close to the top are rewarded without trying. It's the way of the world. Most people have to act the roles given to them... Then again, most of them haven't even noticed they're even acting." I don't get it, boss. Neither do I. Anyway, let's get this scan going. Ready. ... Boss? Hello? Anybody? But nobody was there, because Eddie had bolted. You chased after him, through corridors and around corners. You even lost him a few times, but there were thirteen of you and only one of him. He couldn't hide forever, and eventually, he couldn't hide at all. You'd surrounded him in the upper cargo loading hold. He was somewhere in the stacks of boxes, and you fanned out to find him. It didn't take long. A scream pierced the hold, and you ran to the corner. You saw Adam at the controls of an OVL-A model loader robot, and at the end of the robot's arm, its utility cutter - deep in Eddie's gut. The robot fell, damaged beyond repair... and Eddie followed it. His wound was fixable. But first things first. You dragged him back to the bay, took a blood sample and put it in the computer. Don't waste your bandages, boss. Eddie is infected. I'll fire up the dissolution tank. "Bongo Bill..." Eddie gasped as you dragged him off to the lab. "What did you get...?" Within the hour, the enertron packs were recharged. It was getting late, but you looked around at the remaining crew. All right. Who's next? Phase 3 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781026&postcount=540 Trouble on deck, boss? Nodal and Merus have been at each other's throats. It's getting pretty brutal. But Nodal's fighting harder, and we think he's got a lot going against him. Well, enough of us do. Sounds good. Are you ready to finish this, boss? I am so ready. Nodal, get over here. Nodal. Nodal, we're doing this whether you like it or- GET HIM! But he was gone. He dashed down the hall, all of you hot on his heels. He led you down every corridor and around every bulkhead that was still available to you on the Upper Deck, but eventually, like Eddie before him, his space ran out. Merus lunged and tackled him, and with Sprite's and Spineshark's help, dragged him back up to the lab. Nodal screamed and wailed and threatened the worst threats you'd ever heard, but he couldn't escape. He wouldn't escape. You got him back to the scanner, and held him down tight. He let loose a seemingly endless ear-splitting, gut-wrenching, eye-rattling roar. Three more people had to help hold him down to keep him still. As you hoisted the scanner, he tacked on an astonishing string of insults about all of your mothers. So great was his rage that every last one was new and original and wounded you deeply. But that wouldn't be enough to stop you. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. I guess we won't need to fire up the dissolution tank at this point, eh? With no more- Scan complete. No boss, you won't. Because Nodal is clean. ... What? Distracted, you ease up until Nodal can wrench free and scamper off to the corner, nursing his scanned arm. You notice that his screams and wails have a certain sobbing quality to them. What the fuck. Come on dude. Seriously. Boss, if I may. It appears that Nodal's Psychological Personnel Profile mentions a pathological fear of needles on page 6, paragraph 3. Oh, for fuck's sake. "IT HURTS IT HUUUURRRRRRRTSSSSSSS!!! OWWW OWWW OWWWWWWWWWW" I give up. That's it, back to your bunks, let's get some rest. Sleep in tomorrow. We still got a Thing to catch. Two Things, boss. Yes, computer. Thank you. Notable Events None Category:Phases